The Sociopathic Skylark, and Then Some
by Ephemeral Muse
Summary: Hibari Kyoya is a "happy" person. Hibari Kyoya loves his "job". Hibari Kyoya wishes to know why a certain group of three is following his every move. Oh dear. Daily drabbles featuring Chrome, Mukuro, Dino, and of course, Hibari Kyoya. 100 Theme Challenge.
1. The Curious Case of 966918D

A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAA, TIS SAKI-SAMA AKA EPHEMERAL MUSE HERE, WITH THE 100 THEMES CHALLENGE!!! XD As a one-shot writer, I just couldn't resist. You probably noticed already, though, that these are going to be DRABBLES of various lengths. As the introduction, this will probably be the shortest one. I aim to hit anywhere from 100 to 1000 words for every chapter.

Disclaimer: "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!"'s characters, plot, and all other affiliates of the manga and anime belong to Amino Akira, meaning it does not belong to me whatsoever. I own solely this piece of literature, and thus I would also appreciate it if fellow authors and writers do not steal any of my work. Thank you, and enjoy "The Sociopathic Skylark...and Then Some".__

_**Prompt:** Introduction.**  
Character/Pairing**: None/All_  
_**Rating**: K  
**Genre: **General/Humor

* * *

_

_Introduction: The act of introducing, or bringing to notice._

_-_Random House Dictionary

* * *

The Curious Case of "966918D"

The Pineapple. The Pineapple clone. The Bucking Bronco. And the Skylark. The arguably most popular quartet is featured in artworks, comics, writings and so much more. Even so, the long string... "966918D"....How can one explain exactly what is this...code?

Ahem. Allow me, the ever dashing narrator, to attempt this godly feat.

Chrome is in love with Mukuro, but has some feelings towards Hibari. Mukuro is entertained by Hibari and, when feeling particularly narcissistic, amuses himself with Chrome's affections. Dino has an infatuation with Hibari in a student/teacher relationship, and on some strange, strange days, finds himself in the same bed as one of the pineapples. And Hibari?

Well.... Hibari....how should we say it?

Hibari just wants all of them to die so he can live by himself with his birdy.

....Well, us fangirls can hope, right?

Spanning anywhere from one hundred to one thousand words and 100 chapters, this little drabble collection will star Hibari Kyoya as the main character, with the pairings mentioned above as features.

_(Oh, and I lied. The most popular chick-magnet of them all?_

_....__**it's Levi**.)_

**_You know it's true. _**

* * *

Bwah. Since there's going to be ONE FREAKING HUNDRED of these, I decided that I'll try to brush on almost every genre I can write. Yes, that includes humor and fluff and all that other sweet, happy disgusting stuffs. And, as I mentioned, the spotlight is going to be on Hibari, but not without featuring all the other characters as well as the pairings.

Oh, and if anyone cares:

The 100 Theme Challenge: simplyxsaki[dot]livejournal[dot]com/3514[dot]html


	2. How to Use a Dictionary 101

A/N: Bwahahahahaha, no. I'll leave my little note on the bottom, where you people might actually READ. IT. -pout-

Disclaimer: Okay, you know what? I've had to paste that stupid thing over and over again for everything I wrote. This stupid thing is going to go on for ONE. HUNDRED. FREAKING. CHAPTERS. I am **not** going to paste this. 100. times. You want a disclaimer?! GO READ THE ONE ON THE FIRST CHAPTER. -huff huff pant pant-

_**Prompt: **Love.**  
Character/Pairing: ****mild D18. **_  
_**Rating:** K  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor

* * *

_

_"To be in love is merely to be in a state of perceptual anesthesia."_

- H.L. Mencken

* * *

How to Use a Dictionary 101

Despite the fact that he read the entire dictionary at the young, tender age of eight (back then, his dream was to become the smartest person in his class every year. Geez, Hibari, what happened to_ that_?), there was that one word he didn't understand no matter how many times he read it.

Love.

He was supposed to be the carnivore, the one who was better than everyone else. Yet the pineapple, the baby, even the stupid bombing herbivore all had a "love". He just didn't understand what was this strange....thing.

Hibari Kyoya did not love. He may lust, but he definitely won't have such a herbivorous emotion.

The few times he managed to swallow his pride and ask somebody, they always gave him weak, herbivorous answers. "The bubbly feeling on the inside"...."When you want it more than anything else"....

Herbivores. Tsk.

Finally exasperated with his....incompetency_,_ he opened his worn-out dictionary, and flipped to the "L" section.

* * *

_Love [luhv] _**___–noun_**_: 1) sexual intercourse; copulation.

* * *

_

It took him a whole three seconds of staring at the page before his eye started twitching. If he was anybody else, he'd pause and read the rest of the entry. However, Kyoya, being the impatient person he was, got up and ran out of his house, slamming the door shut.

As he walked very quickly (because we _all_ know _the_ Hibari Kyoya would never do something like _running_), a dark mutter could be heard.

"Tch. Screw the useless dictionary."

And just at that moment, a certain blonde Italian decided to walk out of his apartment.

"Romario, I'm just going to go take a wa-- Whoa! Kyoya! What brings you--"

His naïve words were cut off by lips crashing down on his own, sealing his words.

"Hey, you._ **Love**_ me, Herbivore."

Well, needless to say, he didn't get the reaction he was hoping for.

* * *

_Love [luhv] ____–____**noun**__: _

_1) sexual intercourse; copulation. _

_ 2) a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person._

_

* * *

_Anyway, I was saying. Do you know how long this stupid, 500 word thing took me? A whole hour. Why? Oh, I don't know, maybe because the words "Hibari" and "Love" DO NOT. NOT. NOT. GO TOGETHER?! Because they DON'T. GRAH.

And don't worry. The angst is going to pop in right about....next chapter. Kindly wait till tomorrow, yes? 8D

**Review**. You know you want to. Unless, of course, you'd like to see some **real** 966918D action. The crack kind. So review, or be tainted forever. Muahahahahaha...-shot-


	3. Anchor Me

A/N: YES, I KNOW THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UP 4108412089 DAYS AGO. HOWEVER....THIS IS ACTUALLY CHAPTER 5. REALLY. Because Light and Dark were the prompts for chapters 3 and 4, but they got too long...so I ended up making them more complete and submitting them as a two-shot. :)

If you're interested in reading chapters three and four, it's called "Light and Dark" and features the pairing 9618, with the genre Angst. I'm too lazy to get the link, but you can always click my profile and get it from there!~

**Prompt: **Seeking Solace  
**Character/Pairing:** 9618, ChomexHibari  
**Rating:** K+  
**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort...sort of?

* * *

Anchor Me

Which way— Right or Left?

Silently cursing the middle school's maze-like halls, she made a split-second decision to veer to the left. After all, there was no time to waste. She didn't even want to think about the pain that she would have to go through if she was even a second late

As she ran down the hall at breakneck speed, she felt a wave of relief wash over him as she spotted the door to the roof. If she kept up this pace, she could make it just in time...

WHAM!

"Hibari-san! I'm here!" She couldn't help but pant a bit from the long sprint. It's not every day Chrome Dokuro has to sprint through the whole school just to find the door to the roof. After all, she is a delicate flower— you can't expect her to be able to run a mile without sweating.

"....12:59:59"

Chrome froze at the cool voice drifting from behind her. When did he--

"Hmph. It seems you barely managed to arrive on time yet again, Herbivore. Tsk. I was looking forward to biting you to death, too."

And like always, she had to suppress a blush when she heard his voice. It didn't matter if he was discussing the weather in a nonchalant tone or muttering death threats in his throaty growl. The sound that comes from his throat was always rich and smooth, like the finest dark chocolate.

"A-ah...Hibari-san, I b-brought a bento!"

One perfectly arched brow slowly rose, a picture of skepticism. Liquid gunmetal stared at the stuttering blob who was holding out a neatly packaged bento. Really, what is that girl doing? Feeling an odd sense of deja vu tingling in the back of his mind, he rubbed his forehead in exasperation. Every week...every single week, she always has to stutter her way through the same sentence.

* * *

Half and hour later, two empty bento boxes were left on the floor, forgotten. Lying on the roof with Hibari, she stared out into the ever so blue sky. It was such a pretty color...

"...Hibari-san?"

At first, there was no reply. Horrific thoughts ran through her head in the following silence. _Oh no, was he asleep? _If so, she had better start inching away while she still had the chance.

"...Hn."

Releasing the breath she had been holding, she hesitated a bit before continuing. After all, how should she phrase her question...

"Erhm...Well...do you....Hibari-san, all those people we kill every time we have a mission...Have you ever regretted what you did?"

There was a long silence that followed her inquiry. Gulping, she waited in suspense at his answer. After all, wasn't this her problem? This was the reason why she always came to the roof on Saturdays...she needed the comfort that could only be found--

"Don't be ridiculous. If I'm going to regret something, then I just won't do it. Things like regret are for herbivores."

--in a caring friend.

She couldn't help but chuckle at that point. Stifled giggles soon morphed into full out laughter. Ignoring the cynical stare she was getting from her companion, she continued laughing for a good five seconds. Despite getting whacked for her stupidity, she felt strangely refreshed as she walked out of the school that evening.

Hibari Kyoya....well, what did she expect?

He wasn't a considerate person. Nor was he thoughtful. He said what he wanted, and never thought about the consequences.

Even so, he was her anchor...her sanctuary. He was the one thing keeping her from breaking in this cold world of the Mafia. His bluntness, his stubbornness...everything about him took away her misgivings and indecision.

He was the epitome of the Mafia, but he was also the one thing keeping her from being drowned.

* * *

Teeeheee, so how was it? I wrote this just...45 minutes ago, herher. And it's like, 12:30AM right now....herher...he. he.

Oh, and YES, THIS IS CHAPTER FIVE. DETAILS?** READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE ON TOP.**

**REVIEW. DO IT. DOOO. ITTTTT.**


End file.
